Afterlife Adventure
by bubblegum-cheeky
Summary: Amy shows up at the after life world. She meets Sally and some other people. Then she joins her team and they start doing stuff together. Along the way, Sally and friends try helping Amy remember some stuff about herself since she has amnesia. Will things work out for her? [canceled]
1. Chapter 1

I woke up infront of a mysterious building. Where am I and how the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was when I was laying down on a hospital bed with my mother checking on me and such. I stood up and looked around as the wind blew through my pink short hair. Suddenly I heard something. Right when I was about to turn around, a girl appeared out of nowhere. She was a girl with long purple hair and she was wearing a school uniform.

"W-Who are you?" I asked her. "That doesn't matter. I came here to tell you that you are in the afterlife, and that you are dead." "Me?! Dead?!" "Yes, m'am", she answered. "Then prove it!" I yelled at her. "Just prove it already dammit!" "How would you like me to do that?" "I don't know, stab me or something, it doesn't matter. Just-" The purple haired girl ran towards me and before I could make a move, it was too late. She stabbed me in the stomach with her big huge sword. I fell onto to the ground and tried to keep my eyes open. But I failed. I blacked out.

The next morning I woke up in the infirmary. I sat up and looked around. "Where.. am I?" I asked myself.  
"Hello-" "AHH!" I looked at the person who scared me. She was a brown squirrel who is also wearing a school uniform. "Oh, uh hi." I said to her. I looked down at myself to see that I'm wearing a school uniform too. "What the hell!?"  
"It's okay, it's okay." The squirrel assured me. "By the way, let me introduce myself. My name is Sally Acorn, but just call me Sally." "I'm Amy." I introduced myself to her. "Amy? What's your last name?" I thought for a minute. "I... I'm sorry, but I don't remember." I looked down looking upset. "No, no. It's okay." Sally put her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. Come with me and I'll tell you what's going on." She told me. I nodded my head and stood up. Together the two of us walked out of the infirmary.

"Welcome to our room." She opened a door and I walked in. It was a really big room. It had computers and stuff. "Wow." I said in awe. "But what do you mean by "our"?"

"It's my room and my team's room. It's where we meet every single day." "But where is your team?" I asked her and looked up at her.

"Oh, they'll be here soon-"

"HEY HEY HEY!" The door slammed open and we both jumped up. A blue hedgehog walked in wearing a male school uniform. "SONIC! What's wrong with you?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" "Sorry Sal, I won't do it ever again, I promise." "That's what you always say, Sonic." Sally reminded him in an annoyed tone.

Sonic looked up at me and smirked. "Well, who's the beautiful lady over here?" Sonic asked still smirking. Both Sally and I twitched our eye. "Uh, I'm Amy. I'm sort of new here-" "HELLO AMY, WELCOME TO OUR TEAM!" Sonic yelled as he started jumping around. "SONIC QUIT IT!" Sally yelled at him. "Okay, sheesh." Sonic stopped jumping around and look at her. "Anyway," Sally began. "She's Amy. She's a new member of our team. So you better be nice to her or else."  
"Or else what Sal?" Sonic asked curiously. "Or else I'll give you a beating of a life time. "EEK!" Sonic screamed and ran behind the couch. "Please, don't! I don't wanna get hurt! Please Sal!"

I smiled at myself seeing the reaction of Sonic. "I have a feeling this won't be bad after all." I thought to myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sally introduced me to the rest of the team. Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Blaze. Then after that it was time to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up in what is now my bedroom and I made my bed. After that I took a shower and brushed my teet. Then I walked to my new class.

"Amy!" I turned around and saw Sally walking towards me. "Welcome to class! Turns out we're in the same class!", she cheered as she put an arm around me. "What about the others? You know, Sonic, Shadow, and the others?", I asked her. "Oh yeah! Those guys too! This is gonna be the greatesr day of my life, I just know it!"

A few hours later, we were in our usual club room. We were going to start something new today.  
"Okay guys! Today we are- Silver turn of the lights please!" "Fine.." Silver went up and turned off the lights.

"Today wer are going to start a new operation." Sally pointed at the screen then touched a large circle button that was in the middle of the screen.  
"Operation: Tornado!" she yelled out loud as those exact words showed up onto the screen.

"Oh great", Silver said as he put his hand on his cheek and sighed.  
"Okay, what's it about?", Tails asked.

After that everyone huddled close together and started talking and making plans for the operation.

Should I continue with this story? I'm starting to think it sucks now..  
Please leave a review guys! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry but this story is now canceled due to the fact that I have no motivation to continue it. I just have no interest to continue it anymore.

Goodbye

bubblegum-cheeky [12-18-13] 


End file.
